


#5 - Keep the Faith

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [39]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Some Characters Live, F/M, Old Married Couple, featuring healthy relationships, takes place during LotR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: In a world where both Fili and Kili survive the Battle of the Five Armies, Fili has been King of Erebor for many years. Now that Gondor is preparing to take on Mordor once and for all, Fili begins to doubt the decisions he has made in assisting Gondor.





	#5 - Keep the Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I did not fact check anything in this fic, so sorry if there are mistakes. I really just needed Fili and Sigrid with the Old Married Couple dynamic

Sigrid found him in the room they had dubbed Thorin's Room. It was the first part of Erebor that had been rebuilt, just days after the fateful battle, and it contained not one ounce of the gold that had poisoned his uncle's mind. The room itself was simple stone with rune carvings that she still struggled to comprehend, and in the center was a solid oak statue of the fallen king himself. The only trace of metal in the room was a small iron plaque at the base of the statue, reading:

_Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, who fought and died for his Kinfolk, for his Friends, and for the Mountain. His numerous allies hailed from all walks of life and all were proud to stand at his side. May his spirit reside with Mahal for eternity and may his memory guide Erebor to a prosperous future._

Fili had been spending more and more time there these days. He claimed it helped him think, although Sigrid knew it did the opposite. She knew he was tormenting himself with memories of his uncle's madness, doubting his own reign.

When she entered the chamber to find him kneeling before the statue as if praying, she knew better than to speak. Instead, she knelt beside him, placing one hand lightly on his shoulder to alert him to her presence, if he had missed it. He startled slightly, indicating that he had, and glanced at her out of one eye. She met his gaze neutrally, refusing to give him any clues as to her presence.

After what seemed like hours but was only half of one, Fili stood from his contemplation, holding out his hand to her in a gesture that may have been a partial apology.

Once they were within the privacy of their own chambers, Fili found his voice.

"Is something on your mind, wife of mine?"

"Only what is on yours," she replied, "You doubt your decision to send your brother to Gondor?"

Fili shook his head, knowing Sigrid too well to try to keep his affairs from burdening her. She wouldn't stop until she knew his mind, so he might as well tell her, "No, Gondor needs as much aid as they can get, and it is the right time to throw our support behind the lost king."

"Is he the one you doubt?"

"No, I couldn't. His story reminds me too much of my own. I am sure he is far from me - he is not a dwarf, for starters - but I could hardly see his claim as invalid. Not to mention the tales I have heard of his courage and skill. I must meet him to know for sure, but I think he is a man I could respect, like your father and brother."

"So what does concern you?"

"I worry for Kili. It would be wrong not to send him, and he is a great warrior, but he has not the skill he possessed in his youth and he is facing a far deadlier foe. I cannot help but fear for him," Fili answered, meaning every word with all his heart yet not entirely honest. Unfortunately for him, Sigrid noticed.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't try to bluff me, Fili. Never forget that the first time I saw you, you were climbing out of a toilet. Literally. And I've had sixty years of practice reading you since then. What else is bothering you?"

"Oh, alright," he sighed, sitting down on one side of the bed, "It's just... should I have gone too? Do I look weak for staying behind?"

"Fili," she blinked, "Don't be ridiculous. You can't just go traipsing off to Gondor. You're king. You're needed here more than on the battlefield."

"But that's not how Dwarves work. It's tradition for the king to lead his troops into battle. Some men have the same custom."

"That tradition tends to apply to defending armies and last stands. Besides, if you did leave, who would handle affairs here? Our son is far too young. _Tradition_ states that I ought to do it, but you and I both know how that would go. I may be more accepted than Tauriel here, but remember that most Dwarves only tolerate me for your sake and the sake of the alliance with Dale. If you had gone in Kili's stead, do you think he would do nearly so well as yourself? He has not the temperament for ruling. Not to mention that if his skill has decreased a little with age, yours should have too."

"Have you always been this wise?"

"Yes," she said, then laughed. After a moment, Fili joined in. When they calmed, Sigrid sat beside her husband, laying a hand on his, "Have faith. We faced terrible odds in the Battle of the Five Armies and look how far we've come. I can't promise you that everything will work out, but there is always a chance and moping about what might be won't help anyone. And remember that no matter what happens, I will always be at your side. You are not alone in these dark days. But you must lead. You must stand for your people and fight for them as a diplomat, rather than a warrior. You must ensure their lives here are not decaying from within while you focus on 'what if's. You must be King Under the Mountain."

"You are, as always, a source of light and hope, my dear," Fili took her hand in his, "You keep me from giving up when I feel like the world is crushing me."

"We all have our part to do. Now why don't you go see the Master Mason. He wishes to discuss the condition of the main road from Erebor with you."

Fili groaned but stood, stretching.

"A king's work is never done, eh?"

"Never, but he need not work alone."


End file.
